


Feliz cumpleaños, Huesos

by RosaMcCoy



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Birthday Bones, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, OCC - Freeform, POV Bones
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMcCoy/pseuds/RosaMcCoy
Summary: Es el Cumpleaños de Leonard y al parecer todos se le olvidaron su cumpleaños y lo único que quiere Huesos de regalo es un cierto Capitán. Mal resumen lo admito





	

**Author's Note:**

> Esta sin beta el fic espero que les guste, lo hice en honor de DelForest Kelley que hubiera cumplido hoy 97 años 
> 
> Si hay faltas de ortografías y occidente perdondeme espero que pronto arreglarlo.

Feliz cumpleaños, Huesos

Hoy es un mal día ,hoy perdí un paciente hubo una complicación que no le pude salvar su vida, trate lo imposible por salvarlo pero no pude me siento un inútil, también es un mal día por qué nadie se acuerda que hoy es mi cumpleaños sobre todo Jim, mi amor imposible, normalmente James se acuerda de mí cumpleaños, pero hoy no sé qué pasó ya que hoy no me ha venido a ver a la enfermería y yo no podía salir ya que hoy tengo muchísimos pacientes, además siempre Jim se acuerda de mí cumpleaños, pero no sé que le pasó para que se le olvidara  y eso me pone muy triste, quizás por qué la única persona que amo y me comprende es James, pero yo sabía que jamás sería correspondido en el amor ya que el siempre anda con todo el mundo.

En fin como decía hoy tenía un terrible día ya deseaba que se acabara este día infernal y llegar a mi cuarto beber hasta la inconsciencia, pero todavía tenía un turno más para acabar.

Tres horas después al fin acabo mi turno y ya me iba a mis cuartos hasta que veo que Jim está en frente de la puerta de enfermería.

\- ¿Huesos a donde vas? – me pregunto y nos movíamos a mi habitación.

\- A mi cuarto a dormir hoy no he tenido un buen día Capitán – conteste cansado y el me mira asustado.

\- No Leonard tenemos que ir a la cafetería – dijo serio y yo levanto una ceja.

\- En serio Jim estoy cansado – conteste deprimido lo único quería es dormir y el amor de Jim, pero sabía que eso último no lo tendré.

\- Vamos Huesos será solo un rato, además tienes que comer algo - dijo yo viendo a sus hermosos ojos avellanas.

\- Está bien Jim, no sé cómo me convences – dije suspirando y guiado por mi Capitán.

\- Es que soy irresistible – me contestó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando llegamos todas las luces estaban apagadas yo solo miro confundido hasta que prenden las luces y toda las tripulaciones gritaban.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Leonard – yo estaba impresionado, toda la cafetería estaba adornada con carteles, globos un gran pastel todo lo qué hay en una fiesta.

Me volteo a ver y miro a Jim sonriéndome y yo me acerco a él increíble que haya hecho esto por mi.

\- ¿Te gustó tu sorpresa? – me pregunto abrazándome suavemente y yo disfruto mucho de su toque.

\- Si, gracias Jim – respondí  dándole una sonrisa en mi rostro.

\- Te tengo otra más espero que te guste – dijo y yo lo miro confundido.

\- Esto es más que suficiente cap.... – no termine decirlo ya que unos suaves labios sellaron los míos y miro que James me estaba besando y yo no lo creía, escuchaba los gritos de todos pero yo lo ignoraba por este maravilloso beso de Jim que me dio,  nos separamos y yo lo miro incrédulo y Jim tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro – que fue eso – eso fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

\- Pues tu regalo de cumpleaños, Leonard – me respondió con una  enorme sonrisa que pensé que le estallaría su cara.

\- Si esto es una maldita broma James te juro que vas a tener inyecciones para siempre – dije con voz rota, no quería que jugaran con mi corazón de esa manera, pero Jim me mira tranquilo y me abraza a él con fuerza.

\- No es una broma, Huesos yo te amo y siempre te he amado mi Leonard no viste que te lo demostré en el beso, yo quería decírtelo antes pero fui cobarde por no decirlo, Spock ha sugerido que te debía confesarlo y que mejor momento en este día tan especial para ti Leonard – me contestó yo lo miro incrédulo.

\- ¿De verdad me amas? – pregunte todavía desconfiado y tímido no creyendo que James me amaría.

\- Por supuesto que sí mis huesos, y por lo visto tú también estás enamorado de mí por la forma que me besaste – me dijo y yo me sonrojo, James me sonríe y me acerca más a el.

\- Si, así es James te amo desde que no tienes idea desde la primera vez que te vi me enamore de ti James y por miedo no lo dije tenía miedo que me rechazarías y rompieras mi corazón – confesé y miro que me sonríe.

\- Pues te juro que jamás te voy a romper tu corazón, yo te amare y cuídate por ti para siempre mis Huesos te amo – confesó y vuelvo a sonrojarme.

\- Yo también te amo – suspire felizmente en su pecho.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Huesos – me dijo y me volvió a besar.

Quien lo diría no fue un mal cumpleaños después de todos, tenía a mis amigos pero sobretodo tenía el mejor regalo de cumpleaños el amor de James Kirk.

Fin 


End file.
